Mine Alone
by KokoroBliss
Summary: When the time came when I was hopeless, you were there. When I experience troubles, you were there. But when my real family wanted me back, you change sides. I guess I never knew you that well –AU NxM R&R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**A/N :** Sorry if I change the summary guys :| I think it would better this way :D This is my first fanfic so be patient with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) Constructive Critisism are accepted but no flames guys.

Enjoy :x ~

* * *

><p><strong>○ Mine Alone .o1 - Prologue ○<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan ...<strong>

_Did something go wrong for me to deserve this?_

_I was lost in the streets in a cold rainy night. I couldn't see anything clear maybe because I haven't eaten dinner yet. I was alone at that night because I run away from home. My parents didn't want me anymore._

_I struggle to approach anyone I could ask for help but judging from my appearance, who would even bother. My clothes were tattered, my head was spinning like crazy and it was already past my bedtime. I sat at the cold filthy ground and sob cause of hopelessness._

_"Mommy doesn't love me anymore, so does Daddy." I mumbled. I tried to hold back my tears but they kept running down on my cheeks. Life could be sometimes unfair. I was still young and innocent yet I experienced the worst case scenario a 6 year old child could have, a broken family._

_That moment seems endless till someone came next to me. It was a boy. He looks the same age like me and leaves no expression on his face._

_"Are you ok? I'll help you to stand up." he said calmly as he offered his hand._

_"I don't need your help. I'm fine." I said with stubborn tone. I don't want anyone to see me like this. Then suddenly the boy grabbed my arm forcefully that made me stood up. I was a bit surprise._

_"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." he said with a small smile on his face. Well, I couldn't argue with that. "Ok" I mumbled._

_It only took a minute for him to change my life._

**(~*~)**

I woke up in a chilly and breezy morning and I had this dream all over again. Actually, I don't mind. It's a constant reminder that because of him, I found myself and I found him.

As I check the time, it was still early for school so I focused my attention to the raven hair boy sleeping next to me. It's been a decade since he found me and brought me here in his home, with his family. He completely changed my life.

He always looked like an angel when he sleep. Too bad I got to wake him sooner or later.

"GOOD MORNING NATSUME-KUN!" I woke him up with a deafening tone. As usual, he gets irritated with my oh-so-charming voice. "Shut up Polka" he said as he turn around to the opposite direction.

So Stubborn.

"Natsume, we're going to be late again if you don't get up already." I said while I'm poking his back. Then suddenly, he grabs my head forcefully making me lean in his strong chest. _Yeah.. I'm not going to brag. _"Just a few more minutes..." I heard him mumble. Fine, _just__ a few more minutes._

**Natsume ...**

As I woke up in the morning, 7am to be exact, I checked the polka-dotted panty girl who woke me up 5 in the morning. Yes she' dumb but I'll admit it, I'm in love with her. And if ever hits your mind she's my sister. Well, she's not.

I made a deal with my parents not to adopt Mikan. I have other plans for her.

Then I focused my attention to her again. One thing about her that really turns me on is that she murmurs my name while she sleeps. I'm already the luckiest guy right now cause I get a chance everyday to see the girl I fell for sleeping awkwardly so early in the morning.

She the only person who's worth my smile that's why, my smile is only reserved for her and hers only. "Ne-Natsume" I heard her mumbled. "Idiot" I whispered to her ear as I flick her forehead.

I got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom because there's no way I'm going to wait that idiot who takes a shower for an hour. Charming isn't she? But she's mine.

Mine alone.

**Mikan ...**

"Oi Polka, Wake up." A deep husky voice woke me up from my slumber. As I started to see clearly I saw Natsume already dress up for school and as I looked at the clock, class starts in 30 minutes.

"Natsume you meanie, why didn't you bother waking me up!" I said with a frustrated voice. "That's what you get for waking me up 5 in the morning" he said with an annoying look.

Yeah I know it's very stupid of me to wake him up 3 hours early before classes start but don't blame me, he's always the one who take the shower too long. Blame him.

"Take a bath already. We're going to be late again because of you." he said as he exit our room. I sigh in defeat. There's really no point of arguing. He always wins against me. We can't always get what we want can't we?

I hurriedly took a shower and headed down stairs. Natsume was already finished with his breakfast while Mrs. Hyuuga greeted me.

"Good Morning Mikan-chan." she said as she placed an omelet and a small slice of strawberry cake on my plate. "Good Morning Mrs. Hyuuga." I greeted back. Mrs. Hyuuga is a pastry chef. She's very lovable and sweet. I can't see any resemblance with Natsume.

"Oi hurry up Polka we're going to be late." he said impatiently as he place his hand in his pockets waiting for me to finish breakfast.

"I'm coming! Don't be such a meanie Natsume." I whined chlildishly. "Natsume, let Mikan enjoy her omelet and cake" Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"Hn" he said with a straight face.

Mrs. Hyuuga just gave off a smile. Actually according to her, Natsume changed a lot when I came into the picture. Before, he used to be shy and didn't want socialize with other people but now, he came out of his shell. He started to hang around with his friends at our school, Alice Academy. Maybe because I influence him I guess.

"Okay I'm finish Natsume. I'm off Mrs. Hyuuga." I said as I wave to her goodbye. "Just come on Polka." Natsume forcefully grab my arm and left the house. How annoying can he get?

**(~*~)**

"You know Natsume, I had that dream again." I said excitedly while we are walking along the sidewalk on our way to school. "What dream?" he said casually.

"Natsume you Meanie, you're not listening to the things I'm saying the past few days" I said irritatingly as I stick my tonge at him.

"Idiot I'm kidding." he chuckled. "Good" I exclaimed. "I wonder why I kept dreaming of it again and again?" I asked myself. "Beats me" he mumbled.

"Natsume your walking too fast." I was said while I'm trying catch up with him. "Well you're too slow. Burn some fats Polka." he said with a evil grin on his face. "Natsume you Meanie, Please wait for me." I said with a I'm-about-to-cry look. Why does he always want to be mean to me?

When he took a quick glance at me, he finally stopped. He walk towards me and wipe off the tear in my eye. "I'm sorry Mikan." he whispered. I can't help but to blush. Yeah, I get to emotional that fast.

"It's ok. Just don't walk too fast okay." I said with a cheerful and an assuring tone.

.

.

.

"Nah" he said with a smirk on his face and he started to walk fast again. He is _such_ a meanie.

He's way too fast. He already crossed the street first and already on the other side. "This is hopeless." I said while I'm panting. It was already rush hour when people starts going to their work. Then out of nowhere, someone bumps at me causing for me too fall.

My heart stop and my mind went blank when I looked at the guy who bumped at me looks just like me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** So how was it? Was it Bad / Good? I'll _try_ my best to update fast cause really I'm slow and lazy author :)

Reviews are appreciated :")

**K.B. ~**


	2. I Have A Brother

**Disclaimer**** : I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**A/N : **Chapter 2 is up! Still I notice something weird about my story. It's too Fast Paced :( I'm really going to woking on that. Hope you like this chapter :D

Enjoy :x ~

* * *

><p><strong>○ Mine Alone .o2 - I Have a Brother ○<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan ...<strong>

We look incredulously the same.

How can this be even possible. All I know is that I was an only child but every feature was so accurate. We both have hazel brown orbs and auburn colored hair. The only thing that's obviously different is that he's a boy. I'm a girl.

"Are you ok miss?" he said as he offer his hand. Wait, he isn't bother by my appearance. He probably noticed it by now. We look awkwardly the same.

Before I can utter a word, the school bell rang. I dash into the school gates leaving him dumbfounded. Jinno-sensei will kill me if I'm late again and probably Natsume is looking for me right about now. But when I took a small peek at him, he smiled at me and waved to me goodbye.

Do I know him?

**Natsume ...**

What the hell is taking Polka so long.

The school bell already rang and well, we're late again. Stupid Girl. I was waiting for her outside our classroom but I grew impatient. Some stupid random thoughts flooded into my mind. Did something happen to her? Is she in trouble? Is she hurt? So I ended up looking for her.

As I turn around the corridor, I bump into her. I'm glad she's safe but still, she deserves a mouth-watering sermon from truly yours. "Where the hell did you wandered off to!" I said with a frustrated look.

At that moment, I knew something was up.

She was quiet while I'm busy scolding her. She looked so puzzled and space out. She didn't even bother to complain about my sermon. Did I just miss something?

"You ok Polka, you seem off." I said as I place my hand on her forehead checking if she's sick or something. That brought her back to reality.

**Mikan ...**

When Natsume touch my forehead, I immediately back away. He usually teased me when I blush up close. "I'm fine Natsume. Don't worry about me 'kay." I smiled at him. "Hn" he said nonchalantly.

As we enter inside the classroom, Jinno-sensei gave me his deadliest glare. "Sakura, your late." he said coldy. "She's with me." Natsume commented. He just returned to his lecture and pretended that he didn't see us.

Natsume has a high reputation here in the academy. Even though he ditch his classes, he's way too smart for the students here. We hurriedly went to our seats at the back of the classroom. Natsume and I sit together alongside with Ruka-pyon, Natsume's bestfriend.

He used to have a thing for me but later change because he became head over heels for Hotaru, my bestfriend. Currently she's in New York competing with her inventions at some robotics convention. Ruka-pyon miss her a lot.

"Good Morning Ruka-pyon!" I said with a soft voice. He returned a smile. "Good Morning Sakura." he uttered. I usually sit in between them. Then it occured to me what happened this morning. Should I tell Natsume? Why wouldn't I tell him? Not that I'm scared or anything.

I was busy with my thoughts when Natsume slid a note at my hand.

_Hey Polka, Did something happened?_

I can't help but to smile. Natsume really cares for me. Should I really tell him? I'm having second thoughts here. It's just weird that he's already sitting next to me, he have to give me a note. He could just ask me directly.

Sometimes I don't really know how Natsume's mind works.

_Nothing's wrong ;) I'm fine so don't worry about me Ok :D_

Natsume didn't buy it so he didn't bother replying. Why did I lie to him? But something tells me that he'll find out. Natsume gets easily suspicious, especially when I'm involved. I'm a _bit _troublesome.

As class ended, he immediately stood up end went up to the door. "Natsume, where are you going?" I asked him. "At the Sakura tree. Where else?" he said as he exited the room.

I already knew what's wrong.

First of all, Misaki-sensei's class is next. He only skipped classes when it is Narumi-sensei class. He can't stand his gayness and his fashion sense according to him. Second, he's obviously pissed off at me. I sigh mentally. I really can't stand him being angry at me. I really can't.

Then Misaki-sensei entered the room. "Umm... Sensei can I be excuse for class." I said while I'm acting to be dizzy. As I told you, I'm a troublesome girl.

"Is that so? Shouda-san, can you please accompany Sakura-san to the clinic." Sensei pointed out. Permy just glared at me. She was too busy cuddling to Koko. I ruined to momentum.

"There's no need for that Sensei. I can manage myself." I said while staying in character. "Is that so. Just be careful." he said reassuringly. "I will." I said.

**(~*~)**

I headed to the Sakura tree where Natsume usually stays. He always loved that tree. It's the only place in the school where he could relax and where no one could bother him. Well, except for me of course.

There I spotted him reading his manga peacefully. I came next to him hoping that when I approach him, he won't be angry at me anymore.

**Natsume ...**

I really pissed. Why won't Polka tell me?

I was reading my favorite manga when these stupid thoughts keep entering my mind. I completely lost interest on what I am reading. The only person who keeps popping in my mind is Mikan. When did Mikan learn to keep secrets from me?

I was busy with my thoughts when Mikan came next to me. "Why the hell are you skipping classes?" I said while I'm pretending to read manga.

"I'm not. I'm just worried about you. Are you angry at me?" she said with an adorable look. Crap, she's so hard to resist.

"I'm not so go back to class." I said while I'm trying to focus at my manga. At last she turned around but all she did is sit next to me. She started to cling on my shoulder and making some baby faces at me. Why the hell she's so hard to resist.

"Natsume, Please don't be angry anymore. I'll treat you ice cream if you won't be angry anymore." she said while she's trying to please me. I sigh in defeat. I can only be defeated by her.

"Whatever" I said while I'm pinching her nose. I'll just forget the thing she's hiding from me. Maybe it's not that even important.

"Good. So come along with me at class. It's boring if Natsume isn't there." she said while she's forcing me to stand up. "I'm coming, Idiot" I said casually.

"Mikan-chan, Can you show me the way to the principal office!" An unfamiliar guy from behind caught our attention. And when I looked at Mikan, her jaw literally dropped. As I face the guy who was calling us, he looked exactly the same as Mikan.

"Who the hell are you?" I said with a pissed yet a shock tone.

"I'm Kei Yukihara" he said proudly

"Mikan's twin brother"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Did you like the chapter :) I hope you did :x I was having troubles about her brother's name. Seems like Kei fit with Yukihara :)

Anyways, Reviews?

**K.B. ~**


	3. Tension Between Them

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**A/N :** WOOT! Chapter 3 is up! I was really disappointed from my previous chapter. I lack of words and ended it with a cliffhanhanger. Such a shame :/ So I really did my best to formulate this chapter :")

Enjoy :x ~

* * *

><p><strong>○ Mine Alone .o3 - Tension Betweem Them ○<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan ...<strong>

Silence took over.

I have a brother. A TWIN brother for goodness sake.

I never thought this day would come. The thing they've been calling 'a family' is already the person who's standing next to me. I can finally meet my parents again.

"Are you sure?" Natsume asked with a grin plastered on his face. That distracted me from my thoughts.

We both turn to his direction. "Your not one of those pathetic stalkers of Polka whose undergoing a depressing stage so to ease your pain, you've done some plastic surgery to copy Polka and have her for yourself." he said nonchalantly.

Natsume's frankness.

I was already feeling their deathly aura among them. "Why would I lie to Mikan-chan, we just bumped to each other this morning. Right Mikan-chan?" Kei-kun said with a smiling at the same time a pissed look.

"Is that true?" Natsume turn to me. I nodded as a reply. He just sigh and gave me I-will-get-back-to-you look.

**(~*~)**

"Okay class, we have a new student today." Narumi-sensei cheerfully announced the new student. My classmates are starting to get excited and getting their hopes high.

The girls are expecting the new student to be a guy. According to them, all the good looking guys were all taken. The boys as usual want the new student to be a girl. They also have the same reason though.

Kei-kun came in the room with a welcoming smile on his face. Everyone was stun. Their looks finally came to me. I can tell that they can't believe the new student looks exactly like me. You should have seen their faces.

Still, the girls were practically drooling and gawking all over him while the guys in our class are weeping on the floor. If your one of those people who's weird at all times, Class 2-B is the ideal place to be.

"Good Morning! My name is Kei Yukihara. I originally lived and study at Kyoto." he started to introduce himself. "We moved here in Tokyo for greener pastures. For a better future... Til I met my long lost sister this morning. Right Mikan-chan?" he acknowledged me. As if it's a normal everyday happening.

After Kei-kun introduced himself, Narumi-sensei offered him to choose wherever he pleases to sit and coincidentally, he sat at the seat in front of me. Most of the girls throw their glares at me. Luckily, Natsume got my back.

As class started, I completely lost interest in listening at today's lecture. Even if it's Narumi-sensei. It's just that everything is happening so fast.

I just met him as a stranger this morning, introduce to me as a brother and here I am as his classmate. He does look like me, even our smallest gestures. Even a bit of my stupidity. He also said he came from Kyoto, so do I.

I just let out a sigh. Hopefully, Kei-kun can give clarity about me.

**Natsume ...**

The nerve of that retard.

The only reason I'm in this class because I got my eyes on Yukihara.

If only I get lucky, I could beat the hell out of him.

But Mikan seems happy, rather excited. Maybe she has a lot of questions to ask him. I sigh mentally. If Mikan's happy, I'm happy. I shouldn't ruin their bond together, he's her brother. I shouldn't interfered with her family business.

As I turned my attention to her while I'm reading my manga, she look puzzle just like this morning but still she looked like an angel. As the sun hits her, the beauty she has never fail to please me.

Her stunning hazel brown orbs and her pink parted lips are one of the things I can't get enough of. Her hair is loose, cascading down to her shoulders. She had enough of the pigtails since I kept pulling it when we were in elementary. Good times.

When she notice I was practically staring at her, our eyes met. "Natsume, is there something wrong?" she asked with a dumbstruck expression. I can't help but to chuckle. If only I captured that moment.

"Nothing's wrong, Idiot." I said as came close to her face. She was already blushing at that time. What's more attractive about it is that she looks more beautiful up close.

**Mikan ...**

Natsume is making fun of me again.

I quickly backed away and Natsume gave me a weird look. He sigh heavily and go back reading his manga. Did I did something wrong?

"Natsume" I gave him a worried look while I'm poking his arm. "I'm fine, Polka" I finally heard him speak. He gave me a very little smile almost like it was forced.

Time flew so fast and before you knew it, class was over. I was on my locker picking out some stuff. I'm really worried about Natsume. He look so pissed off. I was busy with my thoughts when Kei-kun approach me.

"Hey Mikan-chan, leaving already?" he asked. "Yup, and you?" I replied

"Me too. I was just wondering?" Kei-kun is trying to remember what he was going to say.

"Would you like to meet our mother?" Kei-kun ask with hopes filling his eyes. Of course I would like that. Who wouldn't. I was eager to accept his offer when Natsume came into the picture.

"Some other time Yukihara, Polka's treating me ice cream today." he said in a dead serious tone. The good part here is that he's not angry at me anymore. Bad part, he's being rude to Kei-kun again.

"Then I'll just wait for you to finish it." Kei-kun said with a lot of emphasis on his words. Probably he would like to kill Natsume any moment now.

"Kei-kun, maybe some other time. Natsume takes too long when he eats ice cream." I'm trying my best to ease their tension. Perhaps, the lamest attempt to make an excuse, ever.

Thank goodness Kei-kun had enough of this madness. He quit glaring at Natsume and turned his attention to mine. "How about tomorrow? Are you free?" he asked again. First, I gave Natsume a look not to glare at Kei-kun. Second - "Yeah sure... Tomorrow afternoon it is." I marked the time.

He was just delighted by my personality. According to him, we really are alike.

We bid are goodbyes and he left for the day. "Done?" Natsume said with an impatient look. I smiled as a response.

**(~*~)**

"Natsume, Is it okay for you to come along with me tomorrow to meet my mother." I ask the nicest way I can. The thing is, this is one of the most important meetings of my life. It would be the best favor he could give me if he comes along.

But still who am I kidding, of course he'll reject me. He has been angry at me for like the whole day.

"Hn" he said nonchalantly. My heart squealed inside me.

"Really!" I ask him again just in case I heard it wrong. If Natsume say a 'Hn' sound, it automatically means - _Yeah or Sure or Fine or Whatever_.

"Thank You, Thank you Natsume!" I thank him a million times and gave him my so called 'bear hug' to him and suprisingly he hug me back. "Your blushing, Idiot." Natsume said with an evil grin on his face.

"No I'm not." I tried my best to deny it. Still he tease me for being a bad liar. "So are you encouraging me to lie better?" I ask with an innocent type of face. He just chuckle at my expression.

"Come on Polka, It's getting late and you still haven't buy me ice cream yet." he offered his hand to me. I smiled at him. "Are you going to eat your ice cream slowly like what I told to Kei-kun." I slightly tease him.

"Nice and slowly just for you." I gently accepted his hand on our way home.

This is brotherly love, right?

Because if not, bit by bit;

I'm slowly giving in to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **So Mikan likes Natsume, interesting :D Sorry for the long update. Exams just finished and I'm free to Fanfic all I want. So do expect a weekly update_. __As I told you I'm a slow writer. _Hope you like this chapter :)

A Review would be nice :"D

**K.B. ~**


	4. Morning Surprise

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**A/N : **I have nothing to say :/

Just Enjoy :x ~

* * *

><p><strong>○ Mine Alone .o4 - Morning Surprise ○<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume ...<strong>

"She what!" that was the only phrase Mom can think of at this scenario. I sigh mentally.

"Mikan has a twin. A Fraternal twin and he's offering Mikan to meet their mother." I finally spoke. Mom was speechless for a moment. I can easily read what expression was shown by her face. She was worried. She was worried by the moment she meets her mother. Well, that's the end of our family relationship.

I also thought the same thing the moment I met Yukihara. I was afraid of her leaving us, leaving me. You might think I'm being desperate but if Mikan's on the line, I completely let my guard down.

That's how much she means to me.

"How do you know that he's really Mikan's brother. He's not kind of a poser or something, is he?" Mom said reassuringly. She really is my mother. "That's also what I said. Still, she won't listen." I answered.

I'm pretty sure she's too dense to realize the probability that can happen in the near future.

"Why didn't she told me personally?" she questioned Mikan. "Well she's nervous about saying it to you so she beg all her might for me to tell you" I said nonchalantly. Mom just gave me a worried look.

"How about you Natsume? I know your also worried. What happens if they take Mikan back? Will you take her back?" she gave me a serious question.

"..."

**(~*~)**

"Did you tell her?" A worried brunette welcomed me inside my bedroom. She was wearing one of those polka-dotted patterned pajamas with a blanket covering her. I can tell that she's really nervous on what I'm going to say.

"It's fine with her." I said casually. Then suddenly felt her rising from my bed. "Really! Thanks Natsume for the favor, for everything." she gave me the warmest smile that I can't get enough of.

"One question" I said as I came next to her.

**Mikan ...**

Natsume came near next me. He moved closer and closer, automatically my face became warmer. He only stopped when his face was inches apart from mine.

"Why the heck are you in my bed?" he said as he grab my right ankle and throwing me out of the bed not minding where will I land. "OUCH! My butt hurts, Natsume you meanie!" I cursed him.

"Sleep on your own bed. Do I need to remind you, you are a girl. Have some manners Polka." he muttered as he turned at the other direction while hogging the blanket that was both for us. I gave of a pout. He is such a meanie.

"But my bed is so small compare to yours. Don't be selfish Natsume." I said with my arms crossing on my chest. It's true. His bed is a king-size bed while mine, it's a size that was meant for a baby. Natsume purposely bought that bed exclusively for me, according to him.

Still, he won't budge about my useless complains. So I carefully crept on his bed then next to him. I gently remove the blanket covering his face and my, he was handsome. I heard a soft snore which is an indication that he's already sleeping.

"No matter how hard you try pushing me away, I will definitely without a doubt, will always return to your side." I mumbled softly on his ear. I took another blanket from our cabinet and proceeded sleeping next to him. _Good Night Natsume, I love you .._

**Natsume ...**

I expected to have a morning of peace. To wake up with a welcoming breeze on my face and to have gentle and calm morning. But that was just an expectation.

I was woken up with a deafening voice down stairs. I _gladly_ confirm it was Yukihara, that nutshell. How the heck did he know where we live? So I hurriedly change into my normal, everyday clothes and headed downstairs. A ugly scene surprised me.

Mom was serving morning snacks at him. I twitch on what I just saw.

"Ohh.. Good Morning Natsume-kun. Lovely day we're having."he said casually while drinking some orange juice. My blood boiled inside me. "Natsume, join us." Mom said as she sat along with Yukihara. She completely lost it.

"So Natsume, this is Mikan's twin you're talking about yesterday?" she ask with a confirming look. "Hn" I tried my best to go with their flow. I don't want to ruin the morning. "Well, I'm wholeheartedly allowing Mikan to meet her mother." she said with a smile on her face.

I almost choke the piece of bread I'm eating. "WHAT!" I yelled in disbelief. I suddenly lost my composure there. He completely brainwash her.

"Well he's really a nice boy, not to mention his grades, he got a scholarship in Alice Academy so he got to transfer there." she pointed out. "That's right!" Yukihara quickly butted in.

This guy is completely getting into my nerves.

I was already in my killing position when I heard someone gasp. It was Mikan.

**Mikan ...**

"Kei-kun! What are you doing here?" I was shock to see Kei-kun so early in the morning. And the big question here is how did he get here? As soon as Kei-kun saw me, he immediately greeted me.

"Good morning Mikan-chan, Sorry for the intrusion." he said as he bow for respect. "Mother said that I should accompany you on your way to school." he said with a warm smile on his face.

"No what I meant is, How did you know where we live?" I asked with confusion. "Yes dear, How did you know where Mikan live?" Mrs. Hyuuga added.

"Ohh, I stalk them yesterday." he said innocently.

Akward Silence...

"Umm.. Mikan-chan, Why don't you get ready for school dear, you too Natsume..." Mrs. Hyuuga pointed out. She is such a life saver. "I'm going first in the bathroom." Natsume said as he dash into the stairs. "Ne-Natsume! I'm first." I said as I quickly followed him. That meanie.

"So does that mean Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun shared the same room together?"

We all froze. Mrs. Hyuuga was about to answer that when - "Don't answer that Mom." Natsume said with a dead serious tone. I guess he doesn't want anyone to know that we both share one room together.

**(~*~)**

"Kyaa! Mikan-chan, you brother is so hot!" Anna-chan squealed. I was sitting along with Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan at that time. "H-–ot?" I stammered the word I'm saying. It's not that I think of him as 'hot' but if your going to ask me about his looks, it's fine I guess.

He's more like troublesome to me. Like I am.

"Mikan-chan, your so lucky to have a brother as hot as that!" Nonoko-chan said as she pointed her finger to Kei-kun. He's with the group of guys, making friends I guess. "No offense to Natsume." she giggled.

I just gave of an awkward laugh. But still, I can't take my eyes of Natsume. He's currently sitting at his usual sit and seems like he's ticked of by him. I really hope that they would get along sooner-_ish._

"Okay class settle down now." Narumi-sensei said as he entered the room. We all returned to our respective seats and as usual, Natsume was already at the door. The moment I look at him, our eyes met. As I met his gaze, it took almost a minute for him to break our stares.

Then he left.

_Natsume_...

**(~*~)**

"Okay gang, Of to my house." Kei-kun said with high spirit. Class just ended and as promise, we're of to Kei-kun's apartment to meet mother.

"We're the only ones here, Idiot." Natsume said impatiently as he hit his head. "Grumpy much" Kei-kun grunted. "I bet Mikan's really excited! Right Mikan?" he said as he grabbed my hands. I can't help but to blush.

Then out of nowhere, Natsume shove off his hands. "Na-Natsume, don't be mean!" I scolded him for being rude to Kei-kun. "Hn" What's wrong with him?

"It's fine, So are we of?" he said invitingly. I nodded as a reply. As we followed him, I saw him with a weird smile plastered on his face. Weird?

It only took a 10 minutes walk for us to arrive at their apartment. It's probably new judging by the looks of it. We entered the staircase and we made a stop at the third floor. We walk around the hallway until we landed on a door labeled with a number 29 above. This looks like the place.

Kei-kun slowly opened the door knob and long the suspense.

"Kei-kun! Did you bri-" A woman around 40 years old with short auburn hair welcome us but shortly cut off. "Yuka Yukihara meet Mikan Sakura, your daughter" We were both stun. "Mo-ther.." I stammered the words I was saying when tears started to flow down my cheeks.

I quickly run to her side and hug her as tightly as I can as if I never want to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **So much for a weekly update :)) So anyways, Did you guys like it? I hope you all did :D

Just don't forget to leave a Review, Ok :) It warms the heart :")

**K.B. ~**


	5. Truth In Both Lives

**Disclaimer : I do not Gakuen Alice.**

**A/N : **Here's Chapter 5, Sorry for the long update :( I've been busy on my other story which is a TwoShot :) Anyways,

Enjoy :x ~

* * *

><p><strong>○ Mine Alone .o5 - Truth in Both Lives <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume ...<strong>

I stood here as I watch her slowly drifting away from me.

The hug that she gave to her mother is a hug I haven't seen in years. Tears that were only use to be shown for me are now shared by somebody else. I never knew I could be this selfish, more like possessive.

While I was watching them having their moment, Yukihara tap me from behind. "Natsume-kun, I think we should give them privacy to catch up." Yukihara said. I first took a quick glance at Mikan. They seem to have a lot to talk about.

"Hn"

I went outside their apartment as Yukihara offer me a can of cola. I first examined the can he was holding. "You didn't put some weird liquid on that, didn't you?" I said as I narrowed my eyes.

He just chuckled on my reaction. "Of course not." he smiled. I gave him a second guess look before I took it.

"Natsume-kun, Why do I have a feeling that you hate me?" he said with sarcasm. "Glad you knew." I said as I took a sip on my cola. "Is it about Mikan-chan, you think I have about intention to her." he suddenly became serious.

We both kept quiet for sometime. It was true, that was my suspicion all along. "Well you don't have to be bothered anymore. I have no bad interest to her. She's my sister... that I love so much." he exclaimed. As much as I want to ruin his parade, he look so damn serious.

"You like Mikan-chan, don't you?" he gave me annoying face to go along with his question. I almost choked the cola I'm drinking from his ridiculous question. Nobody asked that question for years. The last time someone asked that question is from Imai, and it was never pretty.

"Tch" I gave him an annoyed response. But judging from the face I made, he pretty much know the answer.

"Don't worry my friend. I won't tell Mikan-chan." he said as he patted my back assuming that we're 'friends'. "I'm not your friend, Idiot" I said as I forcefully removed his hand from my back.

"So, I'm like a brother-in-law?" he said with a teasing smile plastered on his face. We both froze.

"Shut up, Idiot." I said nonchalantly as I headed downstairs. I can't stand being close to him. He gives me the headache.

**Mikan ...**

Silence filled the room as we parted from our hug. "Mikan" she finally spoke. I suddenly turned my attention to her.

"Mikan, why did you run away from that night." she said timidly. I can't help but to avert her eyes. "Because, you and father were fighting that night. Neither one of you considered my feelings." I said with a soft voice. I just can't stand them. They've been like that as long as I can remember.

"And neither of you didn't bother to look for me." my tears start to run down my cheeks.

I felt unlove.

She hurriedly came next to me and hugged me again. "We did look for you when we were in Kyoto." she exclaimed. "I never knew you would reach here in Tokyo." she said as she tighten her hug. "Good thing Kei-kun was tranfered fom this elite school." she said as she wiped my tears from my eyes. She gradually loose her hug and faced me.

"Or we would never had a chance to meet you."

"I've always been praying for this day to come" she said as she held my hands. "You won't leave us again, right?" she asked with assurance. I quickly nodded. I certainly won't leave them again.

**(~*~)**

"Mother, how come I didn't knew Kei-kun before." I said I took a sip from the tea she gave me. She first took a deep breath before explaining. "Before you were both born, your father and I were already have these misunderstandings. Before giving birth to you guys, we both filed divorce and made an agreement." she said before she took a sip.

"For me to keep you and for him to keep Kei-kun." she said with a sad look on her face. "But wait, if Kei-kun was suppose to live with father, why is he living with you know?" I blurted out. This seems to be confusing to me.

.

.

"Your father died due to a car accident five years ago."

.

.

"..."

"I never get a chance to meet him." I said with my face tilted downward. I felt crushed when she said that. "Mikan, I'm sorry." she said as she cupped my cheek. "No, it's fine." I quickly lighten up.

"I'm already happy the fact that I met my family." I genuinely smiled at her. "Me too Mikan." she responded.

"That reminds me. Who's the handsome young fellow your with? Is he your boyfriend?" she said with a teasing look. I quickly flushed.

"No! He's not!" That is just too much. "He's the guy who took me in." I tried to calm myself down. "So is he your brother?" she asked again. "Umm.. Sort of. They never adopted me." I said dryly.

"Well, he's a good looking fellow though." she said dreamily. I just gave of an awkward laugh.

Me and Natsume as a couple? I have no comment for that.

"Mikan" she said as she grab my shoulder. "Are you willing to come back to our family?". My world grew still. "Umm.." I can't help but to stammered my words. This decision is huge. I get to be with them forever but to be separated from the Hyuugas, from Natsume.

They supplied happiness for me and accepted me when I have none. I can't imagine life without them.

"You don't have to answer it right now." she said.

"I'll give you time, sweetie. But in the meantime, don't mention it to the family who took you in, Ok?" she added. "I'll try visiting you there next week is that ok? I have some buisness I have to take care of." she commented.

"As in work?" I asked. She slightly nodded as a response.

"Ok" I slightly turned my head to the window near me to check Natsume but it seems that he was already downstairs waiting for me, not to mention it's already getting dark.

"Mom, we should get going. It's getting late." I said as I took my bag. "Ohh.. Be careful on your way home" she said as she accompanied me to the door. We both gave our tightest embrace before leaving.

**(~*~)**

"Natsume-kun, thank you for taking good care of my daughter." she said as she bowed her head. Surprisingly, he did the same. "It's my pleasure Ma'am." he said softly.

Now that's a Natsume you don't see everyday.

"Goodbye Imouto (A/N: Means younger sister since Kei-kun was a bit older than her). Goodbye Natsume-kun." Kei-kun said he both hug us quickly. I give him a quick peck on the cheek as a goodbye.

I'm really going to miss them.

"What was that for?" Natsume said furiously. I totally forgot that he would burst out of anger if I give too much physical contact to guys. "I'm sorry." I said as I clinged to his shoulder. He's my brother for goodness sake.

He just made a 'Hn' sound indication that he has already cooled of. We lastly bid our goodbyes before we took of.

We walk the sidewalk with silence.

"Don't you ever do that again Polka." he shrugged. "Don't be angry anymore. He's my brother so he's exempted to that rule." I quickly pointed out.

"Ohh.. Natsume, don't forget tomorrow we're going to pick up Hotaru from the airport." I said as I scroll down my cellphone to look for Hotaru's flight schedule. "Who said I'm coming along with you?" he said as he narrowed his eyes.

"For one thing you have a car, and you could drive it." I said with sarcasm. He just smirked on my ridiculous reaction. "Fine Polka. But you have to buy me lunch for the rest of the week." he said casually. "Ehh!" I practically shrieked.

He's stinking rich and he can't afford to buy lunch.

I sigh mentally. There's no arguing to that.

"Fine" I said as I put my cellphone on my pocket. He gave me an evil grin before - "I almost forgot, Mom said we should stop by to buy Howalon." he said casually.

"HOWALON!" I said dreamily with sparks flowing out of me. "Come on Polka." he absently mindeddly grab my hand and lead the way.

But in the midst of this happiness, the words of mother keep resounding in my mind.

.

_Are you willing to come back to our family..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Wah! Don't leave Natsume-sama! Sorry for overreacting x)) You guys like it ;) Was it Bad / Good / Boring ? But no flames guys :D

A Review would be Awesome :)

**K.B. ~ **


	6. Ice Queen Returns

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**A/N : **So yeah, Chapter 6 is up ... I really have nothing to say ... Just,

Enjoy :x ~

* * *

><p><strong>○ Mine Alone .o6 - Ice Queen Returns ○<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan ...<strong>

5 minutes, 26 seconds.

That was the remaining time before Hotaru's arrival. We're here in Narita Airport that only took us a 30 minutes drive. I'm currently wearing my uniform today because I have no plans skipping classes.

And as expected, Natsume also came along but he's staying in the car reading manga. He said he didn't want to be bothered; apparently I woke him up 6 in the morning.

While I was waiting for Hotaru, I can't help but to remember yesterday's happenings. Actually I haven't said a single word about this to Hotaru. I can't blame myself; she's pretty busy all the time. I wonder how she'll react. Probably she'll hit me with her Baka gun a couple of times for not telling her.

I was busy with my thoughts when I felt a familiar presence from behind. As I turned around, I saw my loving bestfriend eating crab thingys.

"HOTARU!" I yelped with a hugging position ready to strangle her to death. She has been my bestfriend since the 6th grade and this has been the longest span of time she has been separated from me. I was ready to spread some love when,

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! -as expected-

"Hotaru, that hurts!" I winced in pain. She was always like that ever since I knew her. She's cold and evil on the outside, loving and still a bit of a demon in the inside. After I recovered from her baka gun, I hurriedly came next to her and gave her a bestfriend hug. "I miss you Hotaru." I whispered.

"I missed you to, Idiot." she automatically hugged me back. "Come on Mikan. We're going to be late for school." she said casually.

I checked the time in my wrist watch and there's still a remaining 45 minutes before class start. I was busy calculating the time when Hotaru get hold of me.

"Mikan" she said with a monotone voice. I turned my attention to her.

"Did something happen when I was gone?" she said with her face full of suspicion. Yes, that's how fast Hotaru figure out things. "Umm.." I said while giving her a slight nod. "I'll tell you on the way." I immediately grab her luggage as we head our way.

**(~*~)**

"You have a what!" Hotaru shrieked inside the car, Natsume's Mazda. We occasionally use it, usually if we're going to the mall or something. We usually walk to school because according to him, I need to lose fats or to learn how to be fit or something.

Now back to the situation;

I sigh heavily thinking on how this will continue. "I have a brother, ok. I met him coincidentally and coincidentally it turns out he became our classmate." I tried calming the situation. Still, I end up falling on the edge of the seats in the car courtesy of Hotaru's infamous Baka gun.

"That's what you get for not telling me sooner." she said as she fixed her stuff for school. "He's not kind of a poser or something?" she gave me an evil look. "Of course not, he looks exactly me." I said proudly. I trust Kei-kun and probably sooner or later, both Natsume and Hotaru would the same.

"I'll be the judge of that once I meet him." she said as she fixed her hair.

"Fine" I said as I also fixed my stuff for school.

It took about 40 minutes till we reach the academy. Outside the school, there's Ruka-pyon waiting for Hotaru's arrival. His father called him urgently this morning so he didn't get a chance to come along with us.

Natsume parked his car on the school's parking lot as Ruka-pyon headed towards us.

"Hotaru. Welcome back!" Ruka-pyon said with a bouquet on Carnation flowers on his hands. Hotaru hurriedly smack and get hold of the flowers. Yes, that's how Hotaru gets embarrass. "Thanks bunny boy." she said as she went off to the gates.

Ruka-pyon just let off a smile. "My ice queen has returned." he said as he chuckled. I was busy watching weird and bizzare love when Natsume tug me from behind. "Come on Polka, we better get going." he said as he grabbed my wrist.

"Okay" I said as we happily went to our class.

**(~*~)**

"Hotaru-chan, we miss you so much!" Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan yelped as they hugged Hotaru. That's the first thing that surprised Hotaru. Even though she's cold and evil as a reputation, she still has those heartwarming friends who stay loyal to her.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Idiots, I've only been gone for a week." she said as she sat on her seat. "But, we really missed you." they both said while they were sobbing. Some people just endure some stuff like that. Hotaru was already aiming her Baka gun to them when I stopped her.

"Umm.. Hotaru, you want to meet my brother?" I asked with a shaky tone.

Luckily, she stop aiming at Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan. "Show me." she said in a drop dead serious tone. Right on cue, Kei-kun walked in the classroom.

"Good Morning Everyo-" I immediately cut him off. "Kei-kun, meet my bestfriend Hotaru-chan." I quickly draw him out of the crowd and let him face Hotaru.

A weird expression was drawn on his face.

**Kei ...**

Imouto-chan just called me the moment I came in class. I was really curious when Imouto-chan said she was going to introduce me to her bestfriend. I bet she's really cute and hyper just like Mikan-chan.

But the moment I met her, I knew instantly I'm in a presence of a _goddess_.

She was drop dead gorgeous, seriously. I'm practically gawking and drooling at her right about now. She has this face of a royalty. I quickly knelt down and kissed her hand. "Can I know your name, milady." I said with a seductive tone. After that, I felt a odd sensation I never felt before in my life.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"What was that for?" I said as I winced in pain. "Don't touch me, Idiot." she said but in my interpretation; with a soft princess-like voice with her hair moving freely. Man, she's way too beautiful.

**Mikan ...**

So much for a nice impression, I never knew Kei-kun like girls with a cold and deathly aura type, men and their taste for women. After Kei-kun recover from Hotaru's shots, Permy came into the picture.

"Do you know what day will be tomorrow?" she said with anticipation. "For one thing it's not your birthday." Koko and Kitsuneme said in chorus. Permy gave them her deadliest glare.

"That's right it's my birthday and I was planning this year we're going to have karaoke at Central town." she said with joy. "That's cool, Sumire. Count us in!" Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan said in chorus. "Us too!" Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme said demandingly.

"Hotaru-chan and Ruka-kun, your coming too right guys?" she said with an assuring tone. "Sure, we'll be there." Ruka-pyon exclaimed. "Mikan-chan, you too. Don't forget Natsume-sama." she said with a drop dead serious tone. I just nodded awkwardly to her.

Permy is the type of person you just don't object easily. So if I were you, don't pick a fight out of her.

"Natsume, are you coming along?" I used my oh-so-powerful puppy dog eyes. "No" he said casually as he turned his attention to the manga he's reading. "Why?" I already know what he was going to say. In every party Permy throws, alcohols are served.

Natsume knows that I don't drink, so does he. He trust me whenever I go to parties so sometimes, he doesn't have the urge to come along with me. He's just not in the mood to be surrounded with a bunch of drank people.

"Ohh.. That reminds me. Kei-sama, can you come along to my birthday celebration." she said with the flirtiest way she can. "Sure, that would be fun." he said with a warm smile on his face enough for Permy to faint, literally. "I'm sure Mikan-chan is going to be there, right Mikan-chan?"

That triggered Natsume.

"Fine, we're going." he said instantly. I just giggled on his reaction.

Natsume and his ways.

"Ok class, settle down" Narumi announced as he entered the classroom. As we hurriedly headed towards our seats to prepare for class, Hotaru caught my attention. "Your brother is weird." she said annoyingly. Of course he's weird, he just made a move on you in front of class.

"I bet he is." I said with a teasing smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** That's a lot of Baka shots :)) I really crack when I was typing Kei's lines for Hotaru x) An unexpected pairing huh? I hope you like this chapter :) Something weird is gonna happen to the next chapter so watch out ;)

Reviews are appreciated :*

**K.B. ~**


	7. Announcement

**Announcement**

* * *

><p>Hey there GA readers! If your wondering if I'll update "Mine Alone" well I'm not.<p>

Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll stop writing for this account because I have a new one and I'm _trying _my best to be serious about it.

If curious, it's CaraRein.

Thanks for the reviews, story alerts and faves.


End file.
